


The Tale of No Eyebrows

by Maniyak



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 3am scribbles, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, Identity Reveal, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:12:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15983468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maniyak/pseuds/Maniyak
Summary: Marinette and panic don't mix well.So when she burns her eyebrows off and Adrien starts seeing the similarities between her and the spotted super heroine (who has her eyebrows hidden under her mask), chaos is inevitable.





	The Tale of No Eyebrows

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a crack idea by bingespammy on tumblr. Here's the link: http://crazyunlikeyou.tumblr.com/post/177587044197/bingespammy-crazyunlikeyou-bingespammy#notes
> 
> A small crack fic, hope you'll enjoy it :D

Marinette was horrible with panic. 

Which was concerning considering she was a superhero.

Well, to her defence, she didn’t usually panic when she was Ladybug. She would be stressed, yes, but not panicked. She wasn’t sure if that was a skill she had thanks to Tikki or because of her sense of responsibility kicking in but she wasn’t complaining. A panicked superhero running around while an akuma was wreaking havoc would be disastrous after all.

But Marinette? Marinette  _was_  disastrous when she was panicked, even more so than usual. And the worst part of it was that she got panicked by very mundane stuff. Okay, maybe not always _mundane_ , but they were all non-vital stuff. Things like her eyebrows getting burned off.

It was an accident, really, and it was all her fault. She should have known not to get her face too close to the oven while she was opening it. She was living above a bakery damn it, her papa had taught her better than that. But no, Marinette just _had_ to go and burn her eyebrows off right before she left for school. At least her hair was off of her face, safely tucked in her usual pigtails so her hair was spared from her idiocity.

That didn’t keep her from slightly panicking though.

“Does it look weird Alya?” Marinette asked when she found her best friend, although she knew the answer. Alya couldn’t help but stare at her face since the moment she saw her.

“Do you want to be happy or do you want the truth?”

“Happy please.”

“Oh girl, it doesn’t look any different, I haven’t even noticed it at all!”

Marinette wanted to disappear. “This week will suck.”

Alya gave her a pat on the shoulder as response. Marinette’s panic level increased slightly.

“Maybe I could draw myself eyebrows with eye shadow and eyebrow pen?”

“Do you even know how to do it?”

“No, but I’m sure someone on the internet does.”

Alya put on her thinking face while she bit the end of her pen. “I think we can try? But it will still be a bit obvious that they are not natural.”

Marinette wanted to put on a hat and pull it all the way down until her empty eyebrows were out of sight. She was contemplating on whether or not to go home and check her hat collection when she noticed Adrien and Nino were now standing behind Alya, looking at her with confusion written on their faces...

…which caused her panic levels to skyrocket from “slight panic” to “ _IT IS PANIC TIME_ ” in a matter of nano seconds. She started to shake as she looked around for an escape.

“Dudette, what happened to you?”

Alya froze when she heard her boyfriend, realising Marinette was now in deep panic.

Meanwhile Adrien was stunned because wow, Marinette sure looked a lot like Ladybug (whose mask covered her eyebrows) without her eyebrows. She had the same black-blue pigtails and same bluebell eyes and same go-getter attitude and same sense of humour and same- _oh._

_Oh my God, Marinette is Ladybug._

Adrien’s face scrunched up with shock and surprise as he opened and closed his mouth multiple times like a fish, unable to make a sound. Then he pointed at Marinette and made a weird sound that sounded a lot “ _Gah!”_ before realising how bad his reactions looked from his lady’s perspective and froze in his tracks.

Marinette, on the other hand, was horrified by what was happening. Adrien was pointing at her and making noises of _disgust_  and, God, he sure hated her now! They wouldn’t be able to get married and have three kids and get a hamster and get old together just because she was stupid enough to open the oven without being careful and _sheneededtogetoutoftherefast!_

Alya could see Marinette was hyperventilating. She was clearly panicking and Marinette didn’t do well with panic. So, as her best friend, she tried to get ahold of the situation before Marinette could do something stupid, like stealing Alya’s permanent marker from her hands and running towards the girl’s bathroom.

But Marinette was stupid  _and_  fast when she was panicked, so that was _exactly_ what she was doing. She was gone before Alya could even open her mouth to say something to fix the situation.

Even Nino could figure out that Marinette was panicked because of Adrien’s odd behaviour, which was saying a lot because he was usually the one to be confused about situations like this.

“Dude,” he whisper yelled to Adrien, “what the hell? That was rude!”

Alya agreed her boyfriend. “Yeah, way to go Agreste.” She looked at Adrien with a disappointed glare before she started running towards the girl’s bathroom. 

Adrien was still frozen with his hand pointing at the empty place Marinette was standing. Nino started shaking him to get him out of this daze. “Dude come on, you need to apologize to Mari for acting like an asshole.”

Suddenly Adrien came to his senses and screeched. “OH MY GOD!”

“Jesus bro, no need to shout at my ear-”

Adrien grabbed Nino’s shoulders and looked deep into his eyes. His eyes were frantic. “I just lost my chance to have a future with the love of my life.”

Alya, whose arms were now covered with permanent marker ink as she held the said pen as high as she could; Marinette, who had one eyebrow drawn with permanent marker and was trying to grab the pen Alya was holding; and Nino, who now looked pretty confused about the ordeal shouted all at the same time.

“Your WHAT?!”


End file.
